Una amistad peligrosa
by ladyluna10
Summary: Las cosas en el Instituto de Londres transcurren con tranquilidad pero, ¿qué pasará cuando envíen allí como castigo a Sirius Black y James Potter y estos se encuentren con Will Herondale y Jem Carstairs?


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare o de JK Rowling.

Aviso: _«Este fic participa en el reto especial de noviembre "Nuevos cazadores de sombras" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"»._

N/A: Es mi primer cross-over y me ha hecho mucha ilusión escribirlo. Y es que, ¿quién puede haber más egocéntrico que William Herondale? Probablemente solo Sirius Black.

* * *

–Van a venir unos cazadores de sombras del Instituto de Cornwall.

Will resopló al escuchar a Charlotte y Jem enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

–¿Los conocemos? –Le preguntó.

–No sé si personalmente, pero seguro que os suenan sus apellidos: Potter y Black –contestó ella, removiendo su té con una cucharilla.

–Cualquier cosa mejor que un Ligthwood –masculló Will por lo bajo, haciendo que su parabatai pusiera los ojos en blanco.

–¿Y a mí qué me importan sus apellidos? –Jessamine arrugó la nariz con cierta prepotencia–. Dudo que sean unos caballeros.

–Los Black son esa familia que se negó a firmar cualquier acuerdo con los subterráneos, ¿verdad? –Siguió preguntando Jem, ignorando los comentarios de los otros dos.

–La misma –asintió Charlotte–. Son los encargados de ese Instituto, se les prohibió dirigir cualquier otro de cierta importancia después del enfrentamiento.

–¿Y a qué vienen?

–Al parecer han estado metiéndose en algunos líos por allí y han pensado que, quizás, se calmen al venir a Londres.

–¿Con Will? –Jessamine puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿En Londres? –Añadió el aludido–. ¿Les ha mordido algún demonio o algo así? ¿A quién se le ha podido ocurrir?

–Will, tendrás que comportarte.

–¿Quiere eso decir que no podré escabullirme del Instituto por las noches?

–Es que no deberías hacerlo –Charlotte se puso de pie y le dedicó una mirada de preocupación–. Llegarán a mediodía así que espero que todos estéis aquí para ese momento.

–No te preocupes, Charlotte –Jem sonrió–. Yo me encargo.

La mujer salió del comedor y los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

–Esto puede ser divertido.

–Ya he dicho que mientras no sean los Lightwood, me da igual quién venga –se encogió de hombros–. De todos modos, no pienso cambiar mi vida porque ellos estén aquí. Seguiré con mis pequeñas rutinas: entrenar, leer un rato, romper algunos corazones, matar un par de demonios… Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

–Por supuesto –el chico negó con la cabeza–. Estoy seguro de que los pobres caerán rendidos a tus pies y se marcharán penando por tu amor.

–Es lo más probable, todos lo sabemos.

–Oh, por favor –Jessamine se puso de pie y dejó su servilleta de tela con delicadeza sobre la mesa–. Solo espero que no sean ni la mitad de egocéntricos que tú.

–Dudo que pueda existir alguien más egocéntrico que Will.

* * *

–Todavía no puedo creerme que nuestro castigo sea ir a Londres –Sirius, con las piernas apoyadas en la pared del compartimento y tumbado bocabajo sobre el asiento, lanzó una carcajada y dio una palmada–. Propongo que provoquemos un auténtico escándalo en un par de semanas para que nos envíen más lejos aún. A París o, quizás, a América. Me gustaría ir a Nueva York.

–Creo que es un lugar muy interesante –respondió James, sonriendo de medio lado–, pero estaría demasiado lejos de mi amada Lily.

–Tu amada Lily es el principal motivo por el que nos han expulsado del Instituto, por si ya no lo recuerdas.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. James y él siempre se metían en líos de forma voluntaria –no había nada mejor que escabullirse de sus habitaciones y salir en busca de demonios cada noche–, pero si el otro no hubiera querido resolver aquel caso tan complicado él solito para impresionar a Lily –consiguiendo que dos demonios bastante peligrosos se escaparan– no habrían acabado teniendo que soportar las broncas de sus respectivas familias.

–Pero dijo que era increíble.

–No –lo cortó, dispuesto a corregirle–. Dijo que eras increíblemente estúpido y se fue de la habitación maldiciéndote.

–Está loquita por mí.

–También te tiró un cuchillo serafín a la cabeza.

–Porque no puede soportar lo muchísimo que le gusto –insistió–. Sé que algún día nos casaremos, tendremos hijos de ojos verdes y seremos felices.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, pero no añadió nada más. Su parabatai era un caso completamente perdido y jamás se daría cuenta de que la pelirroja no estaba interesada en él. Aunque nunca se sabía. El futuro de los cazadores de sombras era siempre un misterio.

* * *

–Chicos, bienvenidos. Soy Charlotte Branwell, la directora del Instituto de Londres, y este es mi marido Henry.

–Hola –los saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Se moría de ganas de volver a su taller, sabía que estaba a punto de realizar un descubrimiento importante.

–Es un placer, señora Branwell –Sirius cogió su mano y la besó con elegancia–. Gracias por permitirnos alojarnos en su Instituto.

–Son cazadores de sombras. Las puertas de esta casa estarán siempre abiertas cuando lo necesiten –sonrió–. Síganme y les presentaré a los demás. Estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien con Will y Jem. Tienen su misma edad y, aunque a veces pueden resultar un poco, digamos, peculiares, serán unos magníficos cazadores de sombras en el futuro.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde los demás los esperaban. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, se pusieron de pie y se acercaron un poco.

–Estos son James Carstairs, William Herondale y la señorita Jessamine Lovelace –los presentó la mujer–. Nuestros invitados: Sirius Black y James Potter.

–Una bella flor en esta gris ciudad –Sirius se acercó a Jessamine y besó su mano, reteniéndola entre las suyas más segundos de lo necesario–. Es un placer conocerla.

–Qué adulador.

–Es mi especialidad, señorita Lovelace. ¿O puedo llamarla Jessamine?

–Si lo hace, señor Black, estoy convencido de que lo abofeteará con su abanico.

–Oh, cállate, William –lo fulminó con la mirada antes de sonreír a Sirius–. Para poder llamarme por mi nombre, señor Black, primero deberá ganarse mi confianza.

–Eso también se me da muy bien.

–Permítame recordarle, señor Black, que están aquí para entrenar y trabajar con otros cazadores de sombras –los interrumpió Charlotte, mirándolo con desconfianza.

–Hablaba de trabajar con la señorita Lovelace, por supuesto, señora Branwell.

–Si espera poder ir a alguna misión con ella, lo mejor será que tome asiento –Will enarcó una ceja con chulería–. Es más probable que se seque el Támesis o que los Lightwood no contraigan viruela demoniaca que que Jessie vaya a cazar demonios.

–¡Pero si es un gran pasatiempo!

–¿Considera que corretear por ahí con espadas y otras armas horribles golpeando seres infernales y llenándose de sangre es entretenido, señor Black? –La rubia puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo–. Menuda decepción.

–Oh, pero soy mucho más que eso, señorita Lovelace. ¿Por qué no me deja demostrárselo algún día?

–Ya veremos, señor Black, aunque me ha decepcionado bastante saber que no es más que un bárbaro como William. Creía que tenía un poco más de clase.

–Le repito que se lo demuestro cuando quiera.

–Lo mejor será que suban a sus dormitorios –dijo Charlotte, intentando que aquella conversación tan poco apropiada terminara de una vez–. Henry les acompañará, ¿verdad, cariño? –Lo miró, pero él, perdido en sus pensamientos, no la escuchó por lo que tuvo que carraspear y subir el tono de voz–. ¿Cariño?

–¿Qué? –Dio un pequeño salto que hizo que Will y Jem rieran.

–¿Podrías acompañar al señor Black y el señor Potter a sus respectivas habitaciones?

–Por supuesto –asintió y señaló la puerta con la cabeza–. Síganme, por favor.

Los tres salieron y ella cerró la puerta antes de mirar a los chicos.

–Jessamine…

–Tranquila, Charlotte, no pienso irme con un salvaje como él. Soy una dama.

–Muy bien –asintió lentamente–. Espero que seáis amables con ellos y consigáis que su estancia sea agradable.

–He sido muy agradable como has podido comprobar –comentó Will.

–Controla un poco más la lengua.

–Te llenaré tu dormitorio de patos si no lo haces –añadió Jem, haciendo que el otro se llevara una mano al pecho.

–¡Traición! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto precisamente tú, mi hermano, mi parabatai?

–Supongo que es divertido –rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro–. Vamos a entrenar un rato, anda. ¿No querrás que los demonios te pillen desprevenido?

–Por favor, ¿de verdad crees que eso es posible?

–Si hay espejos cerca, probablemente –lanzó una carcajada a la que Charlotte se unió de forma disimulada–. Anda, vamos.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad. Sirius y James descansaron prácticamente toda la tarde, aunque también estuvieron explorando las distintas salas de aquel enorme Instituto, y a la hora de la cena se reunieron con todos los demás.

Después de esta, subieron a sus dormitorios de nuevo, pero Sirius tenía otros planes.

–Somos los invitados, no puedes hacer esto –James, parado delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Sirius, se cruzó de brazos.

–Venga, Jamie, no seas aburrido y déjame salir. Quiero explorar Londres y encontrar algún sitio donde divertirme. Deberías venir.

–Es una falta de respeto.

–Antes solías ser más divertido.

–¡No quiero que nos expulsen de Inglaterra! –Replicó.

–Por favor, nos harían un favor –Sirius rió–. Ya te he dicho que quiero ir al Instituto de París o al de Nueva York. Estoy convencido de que son lugares encantadores, mucho mejores que Cornwall. Además, ¿qué nos une a ese lugar?

–¿Nuestras familias y amigos?

–Solo me daría pena marcharme por tus padres. Los chicos pueden venir a vernos y mis padres y yo seremos más felices lejos –contestó–. Y, ahora, apártate. Voy a salir con o sin tu permiso y no me gustaría tener que atacar a mi parabatai.

–No serías capaz.

–No me pongas a prueba, Jamie.

El chico suspiró y, finalmente, se echó hacia un lado, consciente de que no podría hacer nada para conseguir que cambiara de opinión.

Sirius sonrió y salió del dormitorio con sigilo. No estaba muy seguro de hacia dónde debía ir pero, por suerte, vio una silueta saliendo del Instituto y no pudo evitar sonreír. Seguro que él podía llevarle a algún sitio.

–¿Puedo preguntarle qué hace escabulléndose a estas horas, señor Herondale?

Will dio un pequeño salto, sorprendido. No esperaba encontrarse con nadie. Se giró y miró al otro chico con el ceño fruncido.

–Creo que eso debería preguntárselo yo más bien, señor Black. No creo que a Charlotte le haga mucha gracia saber que nuestros invitados se escapan por las noches.

–He venido a conocer Londres así que, ¿por qué no me lleva a algún lugar? Y, por cierto, tutéeme y llámeme Sirius.

–Llámame Will entonces –suspiró. Y él que pensaba irse a dar algunas vueltas y fingir que volvía borracho… ¿Ahora qué hacía?–. Espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo, Sirius.

–Estoy convencido de que podré.

Salieron del Instituto y recorrieron las calles en silencio hasta llegar a una taberna de subterráneos en la que Will había estado una o dos veces. Pidieron un par de vasos de una bebida alcohólica cualquiera y se sentaron en una mesa.

–¡Esto sí que es ambiente! –Exclamó Sirius, levantando su vaso–. Deberías ver cómo es Cornwall. Es imposible encontrar una buena fiesta.

–Por eso esta es la capital –Will rió y fingió beber–. Aquí podemos encontrar de todo.

–Y chicas muy guapas por lo que veo, aunque siempre he sido más de mundanas que de licántropas, brujas y vampiras.

–Mi madre es mundana y mi padre fue despojado de sus marcas por amarla así que deberías tener cuidado –sonrió con chulería–. Por eso lo mejor es frecuentar distintas compañías.

–Por supuesto –el otro rió, aunque no pudo evitar recordar a cierta rubia de ojos azules que podía volverlo loco sin ser consciente de ello. Marlene sería lo único que echaría de menos de su ciudad, aunque no pensaba confesárselo ni siquiera a James.

Siguieron bebiendo y charlando durante un rato, de forma despreocupada. Pronto Sirius pidió otra copa y Will se bebía la que tenía en la mesa. Cada vez hacían más ruido, comentaban más cosas y molestaban más al resto de los allí presentes, a los que no les hacía ninguna gracia que dos cazadores de sombras estuvieran arruinándoles la noche.

Por eso, un rato más tarde, decidieron que ya era suficiente y que debían tomar cartas en el asunto.

–¡Lo mejor será que os marchéis de aquí! –Exclamó un hombre lobo, acercándose a ellos seguido de un par de miembros más de su manada.

–Sí, no sois bien recibidos aquí –añadió un vampiro.

–Este es un lugar libre –protestó Sirius, poniéndose de pie–. ¡No podéis echarnos!

–¡Claro que podemos!

–Intentadlo entonces.

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Le dio un puñetazo a uno de ellos, que cayó hacia atrás, y todo se precipitó. Will lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hacia la puerta. Una vez en la calle, echaron a correr, tratando de alejarse de todos esos subterráneos que los perseguían, cada vez más enfadados. Por suerte ambos estaban en muy buena forma física y consiguieron dejarlos atrás después de unos 20 minutos.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, intercambiaron una mirada y estallaron en carcajadas. Desde luego, estaba siendo una noche muy entretenida.

* * *

James volvía hacia su dormitorio desde la sala de entrenamiento. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche –algo le decía que Sirius iba a meterse en un buen lío y no era capaz de descansar tranquilo– así que había pensado que, quizás, entrenar un poco le vendría bien. Recorría los pasillos cuando el sonido de un violín llamó su atención. Se detuvo unos instantes y giró hacia aquel sonido. Quería averiguar quién era el violinista. Continuó hasta detenerse delante de una puerta. Era evidente que, quien estuviera tocando, estaba ahí dentro.

Llamó suavemente y abrió y Jem se giró de forma rápida y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Perdone, señor Carstairs. He escuchado el violín y no he podido evitarlo…

–No se preocupe, señor Potter, y, por favor, llámeme Jem.

–Tuteémonos entonces –asintió–. Eres un virtuoso de la música.

–Es una de mis aficiones.

–Pero, ¿qué haces despierto?

–Duermo poco, ¿y tú?

–Vengo de entrenar.

–¿A estas horas? –Enarcó una ceja–. ¿Es posible que el señor Black se haya escabullido y estés preocupado?

–No sé si debo contestar a esa pregunta.

–Bueno, tú y yo tenemos algo en común además de nuestro nombre: ambos tenemos un parabatai con tendencias autodestructivas.

–¿El señor Herondale también se escapa?

–A menudo.

Los dos sonrieron, pero no pudieron añadir nada más. De repente, escucharon un golpe en las escaleras y unas carcajadas y salieron corriendo hacia ahí.

–Por el Ángel…

Tumbados en los escalones, riendo sin parar y notablemente borrachos, estaban Will y Sirius. James y Jem intercambiaron una rápida mirada y cada uno recogió del suelo a su respectivo parabatai. Al parecer aquel iba a ser el comienzo de una peligrosa amistad.


End file.
